elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Athletics (Skill)
Strength Use Athletics for physical feats like climbing, jumping, riding animal mounts, and swimming. CLIMBING TABLE: CLIMBING DIFFICULTIES With a successful Athletics check, you can climb along a slope, wall, or other steep incline at your ground speed rank minus 2 as a move action. A perfectly smooth, flat, vertical surface can’t be climbed without the Wall-crawling effect of Movement. A failed Athletics check indicates you make no progress, and two or more degrees of failure means you fall from whatever height you attained (unless you are secured with a safety harness or other equipment). Make an Athletics check to catch yourself (DC equal to the initial check + 10). Someone else within arm’s reach can also make an Athletics check to catch you with the same DC. If your attempt to catch someone else gets more than one degree of failure, you fall as well. Since you can’t easily move to avoid attacks, you are vulnerable while climbing unless you accept a +5 increase in the DC. Any time you fail a resistance check while climbing, make an immediate Athletics check against the DC of the climb. Failure means you fall. At the GM’s discretion, certain kinds of climbing attempts might require tools like ropes, pitons, harness, and so forth. Attempting such a climb without tools incurs a –5 circumstance penalty. = A fall inflicts damage rank 4 plus twice the distance rank fallen, to a maximum of rank 16 damage. A fall with a damage rank of 0 or less, such as a fall of 6 feet or less, inflicts no damage. You are prone at the end of a fall. You can use Acrobatics to lessen the damage from a fall. JUMPING TABLE: JUMPING DISTANCE If you want your hero to jump tens, hundreds, thousands of feet, or even miles, see Leaping effect. The result of an Athletics check is the distance (in feet) you can clear in a running long-jump. If you make a standing jump, divide the distance in half. If you make a vertical jump (straight up) divide the distance by 5, and if you make a standing vertical jump, divide it by 10. Your Athletics bonus + 10 is the base distance you can jump under routine circumstances. So a hero with a +10 Athletics bonus can make a routine long-jump of 20 feet, a standing long-jump of 10 feet, a vertical jump of 4 feet, and a standing vertical jump of 2 feet on a routine basis. RUNNING You can make a DC 15 Athletics check as a free action to run faster: one or more degree of success increases your ground speed rank by +1 for one round. SWIMMING A successful DC 10 Athletics check allows you to swim your ground speed rank minus 2 as a move action. If the check fails, you make no progress through the water during the action. With more than one degree of failure, you go under. If underwater, you must hold your breath to avoid drowning. TABLE: SWIMMING DIFFICULTIES Reference D20Hero SRD Skills article- http://www.d20herosrd.com/4-skills Category:Skills Category:Capoeira Category:Savate Category:Taekwondo Category:Escrima Category:Muay Thai Category:Kickboxing Category:Parkour Category:Pankration